A Broken Family
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! Disaster breaks in on Jake and Rose's relationship at the birth of their two twins. Rose dies during the delivery, and his son gets kidnapped by the Huntsclan. At this, he gives up his daughter, to Sun Park. Can there still be a happy ending? R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A Broken Family **

**(Title says all.)**

**I know what you're thinking, 'gosh, another Jake and Rose kids story'. But mine will be a bit different, I can say that…**

**I've had this story in my mind, for about three months now. This is one of those stories, I kept pushing back, until now.**

**Note: This story takes place before Homecoming, where…it never happened. **

**Warning: I do not on the American Dragon. It is owned by Disney, and other important people… but I do own all characters not mentioned, on TV.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**In this prologue, I shall tell you about Jake and Rose's lives…**

Their relationship continued throughout high school, getting more serious at times. It seemed as if this love could never break. However, Rose remained in the Huntsclan, a dragon's mortal enemy. But if they ever found themselves against each other, they made sure none one them ever got hurt…

It wasn't until the end of high school, when Rose finally quit the Huntsclan. She had dreamed of this day for so long, and finally had the courage to do it. The Huntsman was furious, at this decision. Huntsgirl was top in her class, most suited for the role as a full Huntsmaster. He kicked Rose from the clan, and never wanted to see her again. Rose moved in with Jake, at his house.

Rose lived with Jake and his parents, for one year. Their relationship was put on a hold, since they were in the presences of his parents all the time. But after a year, Jake and Rose saved up enough money for their own small apartment, still really close to home. They finally were alone, and together.

After one year living together, it seemed this was the life Jake wanted. To spent the rest of his days, with the love of his life. However, his plans were put off hold for a bit, when and unexpected thing happened. Rose was pregnant.

This news shocked both of them, when they found out. Being 21 and pregnant wasn't a thing to be proud of. But never less, Jake still supported Rose through her times. And hoped for the day he would become a dad.

This brings us to our current day, the day of Rose's delivery...

Jake had rushed Rose into the hospital. She had complained about stomach pains all day. She requested that she go see the doctor, at once. It was a week until her delivery date, so fear of an early pregnancy ran through Jake's mind.

Jake helped Rose out into the car, and onto a wheelchair. He wheeled her up, to the emergency room. There they put her in a room, where they could monitor her health.

"It seems young Rose is ready to have the kids…" The doctor announced.

"Say what!" Jake said, racing the thought of that in his mind. "But I'm not ready…I'm," then, he stopped himself. "Wait, did you say, kids?"

"That is right, you guys are having twins!" The doctors cheered out. But Jake had a worried look on his face. He wondered how he could handle one child. Now he's having twins! "Let's get started…"

"Started?" Jake thought. A nurse through him some hospital clothes. Jake hurried and put them on. He walked over to Rose, and held her hand. "Everything's going to be okay…" He whispered.

"Jake, what did the doctor say?" Rose said, a bit delirious from the pain she felt.

"Well…let's just say you're going into early pregnancy…" Jake rushed out of his mouth. "And, we're having twins."

A shocked expression showed onto Rose's face. She knew twins ran in her genes, but to ever thing she was going to have them!

But the expression soon disappeared. Rose's heart started to race, as pain entered back into her stomach. The contractions started to start…

"Ms. Long, you're going to have to push!" Yelled the doctor.

Rose pushed as hard as she could. The pain was excruciating, even for a once Huntsgirl. But she kept on pushing, harder and harder.

Suddenly, a head popped out. The Doctor pulled out the baby, into the air.

"It's a boy!" He cried out. Jake cheered a bit; he had always wanted a son. Rose cheered out a little, but she was still in much pain.

The doctor cleaned up the baby, and set into Rose's arms. "What do you want to call him?" Jake looked over at Rose.

They had thought of some names before, but weren't totally convinced on one name. But It seemed Jake was letting Rose chose this kid's name. "William." She whispered out.

However, Rose had still something on her mind. Did this child have the mark of the Huntsclan? Would it be doomed, with the same destiny as she was?

Jake grabbed the baby, and searched its body. Across his chest, arms and legs, nothing. "No mark…" He whispered, to her. Rose let out a sigh of relief, from her joy.

The doctor left the room. "Notify me if there are any new contractions…" he spoke, before he exited. Jake now sat on a chair, next to Rose. While Rose was fast asleep, holding her baby.

It seemed like hours pasted by, and no new baby. Jake started to get a bit, bored, and sleepy. But he still waited patiently, for the hope of another child.

Just as Jake started to doze, a like of purple shined into the room. The Huntsman entered into the room, and walked over to Rose. He grabbed up the baby, and the baby started to cry.

"I will sure to teach you better than your mother…" He said, laughing.

Jake woke up instantly, and recognized that voice. It was the Huntsman, his mortal enemy. But Jake didn't understand, he checked William for any Huntsclan marks.

The Huntsman held up the crying baby, and looked over at Jake. "Do not worry, I shall take good care of," He looked down at his ankle, where a hospital tag was around. And under his foot, you could see the Huntsclan mark. "Young William!" He laughed.

Jake jumped from his seat. "No you can't-" he started to make out as he dragoned up. But when he was in full form, it was too late. The Huntsman was gone.

Jake felt horrible, at what just happened. He just let his only son; get taken away from the Huntsclan. He felt like crying, but knew that Rose was asleep. He did not want to wake her, and tell her the drastic news. Instead he sat back on the chair, and thought about his sorrow…

Suddenly, Rose's heart monitor started to beep loudly. Rose was awake, and was panicking a bit.

"What, what's happening?" Jake asked himself. Soon his doctor (along with several nurses) broke through the door. They went over, and examined Rose.

Rose was now sweating, harshly on her forehead. "She's going into shock. We need to do surgery now!" He yelled, putting on some gloves.

"Surgery!?"

"Yes, we need to get that baby out, it's stuck. We have to do surgery…it's the only way to save her, and the baby…" He said. Jake just had a realization at that moment. His heart started to race, even more than it was before.

Jake waited outside the surgery room, in hope for some news. Then, an hour later, his doctor walked out to him. He spoke, as he took off his face mask. "I'm sorry Jake…" He started to make out.

"What! What happened!!?" Jake screamed, grabbing the doctor's coat.

"We did the best that we could do. But Rose…well, she didn't make it." He calmly said.

Jake broke down; tears started to drip down his eyes. He couldn't believe it, the love of his life, gone. They finally are together, to only be alone once more.

Jake sat back down, started to weep. "But, we did save the baby. She is a girl…" the doctor added. "We need a name for her though…"

"Natalie," Jake whispered. The doctor knew Jake was grieving, so he walked away.

The only thing Jake was happy for was that his daughter had survived. He walked down to the incubators, and watched her squirm. The only thing running through his head was: how could he take care of this kid, alone? He Just couldn't handle this, not alone…

Once the baby was released from the hospital, Jake made a drastic decision. He knew he couldn't support a baby, on his own. So he decided, to give it up. He wanted to give it to someone he knew, just so he could know in his heart, she was safe. However, everyone he basically knew couldn't handle having a kid. His parents were way too old, to raise a new born. And they still had Haley to care for, being only 16. Trixie and Spud had their own careers to worry about, and couldn't handle watching a baby at this young of age.

* * *

He search wasn't going so well, he needed a break. He took off some time, and headed to the cemetery. Jake looked down at the grave of his grandfather. "If only you were here right now, Gramps…" He cried out. He really needed his grandfather's advice, and help right now. He walked out of the graveyard, carrying baby Natalie, and walked down into the streets…

* * *

His only option was Sun Park. He handed the ownership of Natalie, to her. Sun had always dreamed of having her own kids, but never settled down. So she gladly accepted, to adopt his child. 

Jake couldn't live life anymore. Since then, Jake has gone through even more hardships. He couldn't afford to live in the apartment, now that Rose was gone. He ended up moving to an abandoned island, off the coast of New York. The magical community felt sorry for his sorrow, so they pitched in some money. Just enough for him to live on that island, for the rest of his life.

Haley agreed to take over the American Dragon position, and for him to return to the mainland, if only there were any serious missions.

This is where he and Fu dog spend the rest of their life. It was a quiet island, not much to see. But it was enough for Jake, because right now Jake didn't want to be with anyone…

* * *

**I know the beginning is kind of...well, a lot. And I know I wrote it horrible xD But here's what you should of got out of it: Rose dies, Jake moves to an island off the New York, His son gets taken by the Huntsclan, and his daughter is being rasied by Sun Park. That's about it...**

**Next chapter will be the real story :) so look forward for that (or not x( )**


	2. Chapter 2: Sun Park

**A Broken Family**

**NO SCHOOL YAY! This means I will be updating my stories more often. I will probably update at least one of them, everyday. **

**Now time to review some or your reviews! **

**Yes, I did have to make Rose die. She was holding me back! Just kidding, it's just how I thought of the story.**

**And, I never really decided if I should make Jake and Rose get married. What if I said…no? XD**

**Chapter 2: Sun Park**

Now let us fast forward a bit. 15 years, to be exact…

Natalie Park

Grade 9

Ms. Richards

Assignment: Describe to us your mother and/or father. Why are they so special in your life?

Most kids growing up would have a father or a mother to look after you. The sad true is, I have neither. I was told that when I was born, my mother died. And my father, he moved away. I never met them, but I don't hold that against me. Because I have someone better, Sun Park.

Sun Park is a wonderful lady. She has raised me, since I was a baby. She is very pretty, and doesn't look a day over 35 (actually, I don't know her real age). She had long black hair, and wears skirts almost everyday. She always works here at the school, as a home-economics teacher. Though most people would find her weird and bit too, spiritual at times, but I find it very cool.

She has taught me so much about my life. At times she is more than just a parent, she's my teacher. Sun has guided me through struggles and misfortunes that have happened through my life. And if I ever need advice; she's the only person I trust enough to go to.

Now, the majority of children in the world have at least someone who helps them out. If you asked that kid who it was, they'd probably say their mom or dad. Me, no, I have someone better. I have Sun.

Natalie Park grabbed her paper from her teacher Ms. Richards. A big giant B- was printed at the top of her assignment. Natalie gave out a giant frown to her grade, and skipped back to her seat.

Yes, Natalie never met her parents. Though she waits for the day, she will finally meet her father. But she doesn't keep her down to much, because she already had Sun Park. Sun wasn't your normal human being; she had her own ways of living life. Mediation everyday, always finding new organic recipes to make, and searching for new and spiritual ways to benefit her and Natalie's life. But after living with her so long, you get used to her approaches.

Once school got out, Natalie went up to Sun's classroom, and together they walked home. Most of the time Ms. Park would leave early, since her last period was prep, but if there were any extra assignments that needed to be graded she would stay until the end of the day.

They both entered into the small apartment. And by small I MEAN SMALL! There were only about two rooms, one bathroom, and a living room plus kitchen. Even though it wasn't big, it was enough to accommodate the two of them.

Natalie jumped onto the sofa, and threw off all the pillows. "So what are we going to do today Sun?" She said her.

Sun grabbed out a mat, and lit up some incense. "As always, we must mediate before we begin…" She sat down, and crossed her legs. Just about everyday from school, Sun always made sure she took some time off, and mediated. Natalie jumped down from the couch, and joined her.

It had been about 10 minutes for them both sitting on the floor, focusing their thoughts. But as any 15 year old, Natalie never really meditated. She just sat there, watching Sun go into a trans. It was hard to stay focus on your heartbeat, for such a long time.

"Remember Natalie, physical strength fades, but inner strength will never leave you…" Sun repeated to Natalie. But by now, she knew what that meant.

After another 5 minutes, Sun opened up her eyes. "FINALLY!" Natalie complained. They both jumped up from their positions. Natalie grabbed the mat, and set it in the closet. "So, now what!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Now, it is time for dragon training!" Sun said, grabbing her coat. Natalie yelled with joy, and headed toward the door.

Not only was Sun her parent, she was also her Dragon Master. Sun Park used to live in Korea, as the Korean Dragon. But she moved over to America for better opportunities, and to help out any dragons that needed training.

And Natalie was also…a dragon. She has been a dragon for about 5 years now. Sun told her that her father was a dragon, and the gene was in her too. Natalie always looked forward to dragon training, as it was always so fun! And it gave her time, to practice on her skills.

They entered in a warehouse, not to far from their apartment. The warehouse looked old, and worn out. But it had some equipment stored inside, that would be used for training.

"Dragon up!" Young Natalie yelled out. From then her normal human body was erased. Leaving only a beautiful dragon in its place. Her dragon form was very basic, unlike Sun's dragon form. She had wings, and red spikes running down her back. Her scales were shimmering blue, the same color as her eyes. Her under scales however were a lighter red color though. And her ears were very small, and were hidden under her long black hair.

Natalie flew over to her Dragon master, and waited for instructions.

"Okay Natalie today I shall teach you how to doppelganger yourself." Sun sat where she stood, staring at Natalie.

"Doppel what?" Natalie questioned.

Sun simply laughed. "A Chi doppelganger, a useful technique when in battle. Observe." Just then, Sun closed her eyes and prayed her hands. Suddenly a force of light shined around her body, and soon a double of herself appeared next to her.

Natalie was shocked, to her this seemed amazing. And Sun has taught her some pretty amazing things… "Wow, that's awesome!"

"Now you try," Sun spoke as she absorbed her copy. "Focus your energy, forward…"

Natalie closed her eyes, and pushed down hard. She tried thinking really hard; to see if that would help. But the more she pushed, nothing came out. She moaned in discomfort, as she tried harder and harder to do it. Sun suggested that she use her inner strength bring forth her copy.

After 5 minutes of trying, Natalie gave up. Sun couldn't help but giggle… "You'll get it someday. But now we must head home..." Sun said, packing up her stuff.

"Home? But we were only here like for 20 minutes!" Natalie complained, she hated when Sun shorted up her dragon training.

"It's getting late. Besides, you have school in the morning…" Sun retreated over to the door. Natalie returned to her human body, and joined her.

"I never got to ask you, how did school go?" Sun said as they made their way down the sidewalk, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh that reminds me!" Natalie pulled out from her duffel bag a piece of paper. "I got my essay back, the one I did on you."

Sun looked over it, and couldn't help but smile. "But…I thought it was pretty good. I don't see how I could possibly get a B- on it."

"Well maybe because it looked like an 8 year old wrote it." Sun said, looking over the sentence structures. It was obvious, she was a good teacher.

Natalie grabbed the paper from her, and read it over once more. "Well, maybe I should of used beautiful instead of pretty…" She started to go over her mistakes a bit.

"And what was that about, me not looking a day over 35?" Sun said, smiling at Natalie.

Natalie nudged up her shoulders. "I don't know, I ran out of stuff to say. Plus, it is true." She laughed again. But then she returned back to finalizing her essay once more. "Man, I wanted that A! How am I suppose to go places, with a B-!" It was easy to see Natalie was a very, studious person. But no matter how much she tried, her writing never improved.

"You know I don't expect straight A's from you. As long as you apply yourself, I am settled with any grade you get…"

Natalie bent down her head, she was disappointed. "Yeah, but I expect myself too…"

Sun giggled a bit, and pressed on Natalie's head. She always believed that Natalie was trying to hard; to earn her the grades she wanted.

* * *

**NO COMMENT! xD**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Guest

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 3: A Guest**

After school the next day, Natalie ran down the street, over to her apartment. She wanted to hurry up this time, so they could spend more time on training. She zoomed to her front door, and walked through it.

Natalie questioned where Sun was. Normally, she would greet her right when she got home. She persisted forward, looking into the kitchen. She walked inside, and noticed a grill cheese sandwich was on the counter. Natalie was pretty sure it was hers, so she took it off. With no sign of Sun, she decided to head into her room.

Natalie set down her school bag, onto her desk. She then started to pick out the alfalfa sprouts that were inside her grill cheese sandwich. She never liked the thought of putting leaves in a perfectly good grill cheese sandwich, but Sun continued to try it out on her.

After she ate down her lunch, Natalie grabbed out her essay. She looked at her poorly written report about Sun. Being the perfectionist as she was, Natalie felt like doing it over. Maybe she couldn't turn it in and get a better grade, but at least she knew that she tried her hardest and did the best she could. She inserted her paper through the projector, and it came up on the computer screen. Natalie started to look it over, and revise the best she could.

An hour went by, Natalie's eyes were glued to the monitor. She blankly stared at the screen, wondering how she could possibly make this paper any better. Suddenly, she heard laughing, and a door slam. Natalie knew it had to be Sun; she left her post to find where she had been.

The laughing started to grow louder and louder. Natalie then realized, someone else was in the house with her. She started to creep down her walk, and look around from the corner.

With only a small peek, Natalie still knew who was here. It was one of Sun's friends; well…that's what Natalie expected. This lady had come before, many times before. But Natalie had never introduced herself. Usually when Sun's guests were over, Natalie would sit in her room, minding her own business. Even if Sun didn't mind her meeting them, Natalie never liked meeting new people.

But this lady was different. She had very long black hair, similar to Sun and herself. She was very pretty…I mean beautiful, according to Natalie. But she seemed a lot different, than Sun's other houseguests.

Sun and the lady now sat on the couch. Each had a cup of tea at hand, engaged with conversations. And now and then, the two would laugh at a simple joke or phrase that must have been hilarious. Natalie watched from afar, observing their discussions. Really Natalie did want to go over there, but she was a bit too afraid. But she needed to talk to Sun, so her bravery took over.

Natalie slowly walked over to the two. Sun and the lady stopped their laughing, and stared at the child.

"Umm…Sun?" Natalie started to make out.

Sun gave a smile at Natalie. "Why hello dear." She said in her sweet and simple voice.

"Where were you?"

"Well we went out to a restaurant when school ended. Did you get the grill cheese I made you?" Natalie nodded her head up. "Good." Sun looked over at her guest, who had an urging look on her face. Natalie started to walk slowly away, but Sun stopped her. "Oh and Natalie." Natalie turned around, staring back at them. "I'd like you to meet someone. Her name is Haley, we go way back!" She started to laugh again.

Natalie headed the same way she went before, and over to Haley. She grabbed her hand, and they started to shake. "Nice to meet you." She spoke to the lady, just to be polite.

"Natalie Sun has told me so much about you." Natalie turned at Sun. She was a bit confused on why Sun would talk about her. Yet, she had never talked to Haley before, until now. "Actually, Sun was my dragon master when I was younger…"

Natalie jumped up a bit. She had never heard of Sun ever teaching someone else. She always expected she was her first, or only. "Really…" Natalie said, trying to make a friendly conversation. "So… you're a dragon too?"

"Yup."

Sun dropped down her tea cup, and entered into the conversation. "Actually Natalie. Haley is an American Dragon, just as you are."

Once again, Natalie was filled with questions. If there were any more dragons in America, why didn't she ever meet them, well until now? "Really now…I never knew there were more dragons here…"

That last statement really made Haley uncomfortable. And guessing by Sun's face, I think she felt the same way. In the back of her mind, Sun was thinking she shouldn't have mentioned that…

Haley looked down at her watch. "Well look at the time. I'll call you later Sun. Bye Natalie!" She yelled, as she exited the room.

"Well, that was entirely, awkward…" Natalie said aloud, breaking the silence. She then got up from the couch, and started to walk away.

"If you need me Sun, I shall be working on my essay…" Natalie said heading into her room, and slamming her door shut.

Sun somewhat sat on the couch still. She kept pondering over her thoughts, wondering what to do. All these years, she has been trying to keep everything about Natalie's life a secret. Maybe she was old enough, to know the truth…

* * *

**hmm...as I learned from my own life, kids always want to find out more about their life. And keeping it away from them, just makes things worse...**


	4. Chapter 4: Behind the Scenes

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 4: Behind the Scenes**

I got a very…interesting review from someone**. XD** so I decided I made my answer's to the review/s here, in a chapter part, since it was a lot I had to put….

First off wow. **XD** Second off, I don't know why I didn't make Jake and Rose get married. Since I planned out Rose dying anyways, I didn't feel like it was important to mention if they were married or not. But this is how I play it in my mind, Jake and Rose were together for a long time, but couldn't get married because they were living at his family's house. So they decided they would get married once they move in once they get there own place. And once that came around, something unexpected happened, a pregnancy. And since it is so hard to plan a wedding around a pregnancy (well, I assume) they decided they would plan the wedding after the baby (or babies). But then, Rose dies :( But yeah, that's how I see it…

And the reason I said Natalie was 15 and in the ninth grade, was because I am 15, and I'm in ninth grade (well actually tenth, since it's now summer **xD**) but a lot of my friends are 15 and they were in the 9th grade, so I just decided that would be her age during this grade. I'll make her birthday in October.

Yeah, Natalie can be a bit rude at times. But about the 'finally' part, just you know how kids get tired of doing boring stuff after awhile. I do it, not always rude, just the truth **XD**. Besides, Sun's not one of those people to scold kids, well, unless they do something terrible.

But, actually Natalie has kind of Jake and Haley's personalities, if you can tell. SOME of Jake's bad habits at school, but Haley's perseverance and overachieving. And she has both of Jake and Haley's attitudes. I tried to get the most of her family's qualities even if she didn't know. (I actually planned on stating that in a future chapter, wink.) You'll see more of that, as the story continues…

Natalie's school ethics is pretty good. In a way, I based this story like my own life (Yay I'm apart of a story!). I mean, I'm a pretty smart person, get straight A's for almost every class. Just, I have trouble writing essays and reports (mostly because I suck at writing). But Natalie is determined to make her essays better (unlike me) just to know she could as least do it. And once she gets higher into her grade levels, Natalie will for sure take some AP classes. And also, Natalie is pretty good at writing; personally, I think her teacher just hates her for no apparent reason. :O

And about the apartment, I knew I should have explained the layout. But I wasn't sure if anyone would care to know, guess so :). But here is how it goes, you walk into through the door, and you can see to your left, a small kitchen. To your right, you will walk into the living room space (one again small). If you stay in the middle, and walk forward you will enter into a two wall hallway. Left of that hallway and then a right to the door there is the computer room, but converted for Natalie's room since she lives there (If you went straight down the hallway, there would be a laundry room). Go down into the hallway to the right this time, you shall find Sun's bedroom on the left. And in-between the two rooms leaning a bit closer to Sun's room is a bathroom. So to answer your question, I don't know about the kitchen living room connected? Just that, it's an open kitchen and if you walk out of the kitchen, you enter into the living room…

* * *

**So, we've learned a lot today my friends. :) Just kidding, just I hope I answered any questions that you had in mind. If I didn't, feel free to message them to me, or review them to me. I shall answer them, if I have an answer to answer it…**

**Sorry if you expected a new chapter, I shall put up the chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day at School

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 5: A Day at School**

The next morning, Natalie rushed into her first period class. Since Sun worked at the High School, as a teacher, she often had to go in early (I know being a home-economics teacher you think you probably just cook all day, well, there's more to that) and plan out her lessons. Natalie didn't like to get up early, so Sun would leave her home went she headed to school. This meant Natalie had to result to waking herself up, and getting ready for class. Most of the time, this didn't go so well; almost every day, she was late.

She ran as fast as she could, to make it before the bell. She ran into the doorway, and stared at the clock. With one minute to spare, she was victorious!

She then trotted to the front of the class, smiling. She had a paper in her hand, one of a newly written essay. She threw it out, on top of her teacher's desk. "Ms. Richards, do you mind reviewing my essay. I made some corrections and I just want to see what I'd-"

The teacher stared down at some papers, grading them accordingly. "It is still a C, Ms. Park; now go back to your desk." She said, not giving a single glare at her.

"C? It was a B- before!!" Natalie threw up her arms. The teacher lifted up her hand, and shooed away Natalie. Disappointed, she slowly walked down to her desk.

"Hey Natalie, still trying to raise up your grade?" Said Steven, a boy sitting to the right of her desk. Steven and Natalie were best friends, along with another girl named Heather. They had other friends too, but these three remained close.

"Yeah," Natalie said down into her desk, sighing. "I think Ms. Richards hates me or something. This is the whole class I can't get an A in!" Natalie complained.

Her friends started to laugh. "Well maybe you should stop trying to be perfectionist!" Heather teased Natalie.

Natalie ignored her, remark and got out her paper again. "Here just take a look at this, isn't this A material?"

Her friends took turns reading the essay, and swayed their heads. "This is pretty good; please don't tell me you spend all night working on this?" Steven slapped his hand across his face. Natalie couldn't help but nudge her shoulders, and give out a smile.

Suddenly, Natalie sensed something approaching; she looked down below her desk, to see a pencil rolling under. She picked up, and turned around. "Oh, can you hand me that?" Spoke a guy one desk in front and to the right from her.

"Sure no problem Will," Natalie handed the pencil to him.

"Thanks," He said, smiling at her. His short black hair gleamed in the light.

"So, how have you been?" Natalie spoke, trying to make conversation.

The guy rolled back his back, and yawned out. "Not so good. My back and throat have been killing me!" He complained, his voice was a bit froggy when he spoke. Natalie just smiled. "You?"

"Pretty good, so far." She admitted.

Will opened up his binder, and started to freak out. "Awww man, I forgot to do today's homework, I was kind of busy last night. I better do as much as I can now; all talk to you later, okay?" He said, getting out a sheet of paper, and starting to write down some notes. Natalie turned back around, to her friends with a giant grin on her face.

"You still crushin' on Will?" Heather raised her eyebrows.

Natalie got a defensive look on her face. "No, I don't have a crush on him, thank you very much!!" She said, with her arms on her sides. Truth was, she actually didn't like Will. They were, somewhat friends, and she respected that. Just because she thought he was, sort of cute, doesn't mean she has to be in love with the guy.

"Whatever, don't try and deny it!" Steven sassed her. But the real thing was that Natalie liked Steven. Natalie was never sure though, if he'd like her back. Plus, if they went out it would mess up their friendship and all. So this secret crush is better if it stays a secret.

"So Natalie, you still jazzed about tonight's party?" Heather said, staring at her intently.

Natalie rose up her hand, and banged it against her head. "Tonight's the party?!!! Awww man!" She complained again. "Sorry guys I have to…help out Sun, again…"

Steven jumped up, and questioned up his arms. "What, again? Come on Nat, you see Sun during school, and after school, EVERY DAY! Can't you take one break, and go? This is going to be the party of the century!!"

Natalie thought about the offer for a bit. But she was taught better and not to ditch off Dragon Training. Sun told her right now, the most important thing for her is to master every skill of her dragon powers. Even if apart of her thought, _who cares, your already the best thing ever, one day isn't going to do any harm,_ she tried to give Sun, some respect. There will be other parties, but she needed to prepare for the future, of being an American Dragon. "Sorry guys, but I can't…" She bent down her head, wishing that they knew her secret. She then turned around, and looked up at her teacher's lessons.

"What's up her always saying, awww man?" Heather said, giggling a bit. "Get's kind of annoying, after awhile." Steven joined with the laughter. Natalie never knew why she said 'awww man' so much, just whenever something went wrong, it felt right to say it.

* * *

**Thought I'd end with, a bit of humor. Oh and if you are wondering the outcome of the story, I will give you a hint. If you had read one of my other stories (can't tell you which one, because it would give it away) then you will know, what will happen next. (Not much of a hint, but it will give you something to think about, or investigate).**


	6. Chapter 6: The Huntsclan

**A Broken Family **

**Chapter 6: The Huntsclan**

Sun picked up the phone, and listened to the caller. "Hey Sun!" Haley said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Haley, I was going to call you today…" Sun started to make conversation.

But by the tone of Haley's voice, she didn't want to just sit around, and talk. "Actually, I called because the Huntsclan is on the lose again…"

Suddenly, Sun switched battle mode. "What, do you need help or anything-?"

Haley calmed her down on the phone. "No, no. The Huntsclan is pretty easy. Maybe you can take Natalie out, this time." She suggested.

Sun nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered. Sun hung up her phone, and stared at the door.

At that exact moment, Natalie walked through the door. She stared at Sun weirdly, as she was staring at her through the kitchen door. "Hi Sun!" She yelled out, heading to her room.

"Natalie wait!" Sun called out.

Natalie turned around, and shook her head. "I know, we have to meditate first, right?" She said, heading over to the closet. Sun ran up to her, and stopped her.

"Actually, we have more important things to attend to. The Huntsclan is out, in Central Park."

Natalie started to get all excited. "A mission? Awesome!" She said, running to the door. She didn't have a lot of dragon business to do, probably because the American Dragon Haley usually takes care of the business around her. But just so Natalie could practice, she would let Natalie and Sun do some missions, and not her. Natalie looked doing dragon business. She never got to do it often, but when she did, she loved it.

"Now Natalie, you did practice the doppelganger and mediation practices I taught you, right?" Sun tapped her foot.

"Of course!" Natalie smiled at her. Even though you could blankly see she was lying.

Sun deeply looked into her eyes, as if she knew she was lying. "Okay. Let's go."

The two went into dragon form, and flew out from the apartments. Then they soared into the air, heading down over to Central Park.

They went in closer, until they saw their targets. "I see them!" Natalie called over to Sun. Then she dived right in, to take care of business. Sun hovered in the air, and watched over her student. She knew that she could handle it, and that she must learn to take care of things, by herself. But if anything were to go wrong, Sun would still be there, to help.

Down into the forest, were two huntsmen. Each was standing next to two unicorns trapped in a net. "Say good-bye, unicorns!" Said the older huntsman, formally known as the Huntsmaster. He grabbed up his staff, and pointed right to the trapped unicorns. The horned horses quivered in fear, as they stared up to their enemy.

"Guess again, Huntsy!" Natalie swooped into the action. She turned around, and jabbed her tail into the Huntsmaster side. He flew back, and hit a tree.

He growled to her appearance. "Huntsman!" He yelled out. Just as Natalie was untying the net, another huntsman jabbed his sword into her leg. Natalie fell to the ground, and the huntsman looked over her body.

He pointed up his staff, right at her head. "Finally, after two years, I shall now slay my first dragon!" yelled the young apprentice.

Natalie stared into the young huntsman's eyes; they glowed with the color hazel. She has seen this, huntsman, before. And yet, he still has never managed to slay a dragon. "Sorry, not this time!" She blew the biggest fire she could do. The fire scorched the huntsman. And the force of the fire, hurtled him into the air, and he pounded right onto the grass.

"Ha, you wish you could do it like me!" Natalie teased the fallen Huntsdude. She then slid her tail inside the net, and pushed it up. With the strength of her tail, she broke the net, and the unicorns ran free.

This made the Huntsmaster very angry. He rushed forward, over to Natalie. Suddenly, Sun jumped in front of her. She held up her arms, and let out a small energy force around them.

Instead of fighting it, the Huntsmaster ran up to his student. He lifted him up, from the ground. The huntsman glared at the dragons evilly, as if he was going to cuss them out. "This isn't over, dragon!" Yelled the elder huntsman, and with a tap of his staff both of the clan members disappeared from Central Park.

It was a good job done. The two dragons floated into the air, and started to head back home.

"Yeah, we sure showed those hunts-losers whose boss!" Natalie started to punch the air, as if she was fighting.

Sun nodded her head. "You did very well, Natalie." She said with a gentle, sweet voice. "Soon you will be able to protect the magical world, without me." Sun said once more. It seemed that she knew something that Natalie didn't.

But Natalie didn't pay much attention to her words. She took it as more of a, compliment. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She giggled. "You are very strong. Stronger, than what I'll ever be." This was partly true. Sun was exceptionally good at her mediation powers. But when it comes to actual combat, ehh…not so good. I mean have you seen her claws, pretty pathetic!

But Natalie, she was pretty gifted at both. She could fight, and put down some magical abilities. With a bit more practice, she will be a very good American Dragon.

To Sun's remark, Natalie just shook her head. In her head she was thinking this was true, but in her heart she felt like she was never going to be that good.

"When do you think I can go on my first solo mission?"

"Soon," Sun answered. "Soon…"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this story, lost my train of thought. But now I'm back on track, and ready for some more!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

**A Broken Family**

**Sorry I haven't been updating my stories in a while, I've been very busy.**

**Chapter 7: Discovery**

Natalie tapped her pencil onto her desk. She talked amongst her friends, discussing the boring English lesson their teacher was rambling about.

She let out a giggle, as Steven imitated Ms. Richards. Just then, Natalie felt a cold force upon her arm. As if someone was just about to tap her.

She turned around, to see Will seating in the desk next to her. A smile appeared onto her face as she adjusted her body toward him. "Hey Will-"

"What happened?" Will said.

Natalie looked around her body. She felt okay, for now. "What do you mean, what happened?"

Will started to laugh a bit. "I mean on your arm." He pointed below her bicep.

Natalie started to cover her arm. She had a really big cut on her arm that she hated. In her mind she was thinking, _every time I wear a tank top, someone has to point this ugly thing out._ "Oh, it's just a scar…"

"It looks like it hurts…" Will moved in cover, looking at the scar.

She jolted back her arm. "It doesn't. See I got it when I was born, I had a hard time getting out into the world." She tried making it into a joke. "It's sorta like a birthmark…"

An awkward silence appeared between the two. Natalie decided she would try, and break the ice. "So do you have any?"

"Any-"

"Any birthmarks I mean…" She started to giggle like a hyena.

Will bend downward, and took off his shoe. Natalie stared, getting a bit freaked out. "Well, I have one." He then took off his sock, and lifted up his foot. At the bottom of his heal; there was a small red mark. It looked as if it was in the shape of a…dragon.

"That's a birthmark!?" Natalie couldn't believe her eyes. Usually people don't have that cool looking of birthmarks.

Suddenly Natalie was tugged by her shirt. "Come on Natalie, stop flirting with Will." Heather called to her.

Natalie switched around her body, and now faced Steven and Heather.

"So, you down for some pizza after school? My treat!" Steven tried to make a conversation with Natalie.

Natalie's head went down. She hated turning down events with her friends, especially when it's free pizza. "Sorry guys, I have to help Sun-"

"Again!" Heather belted out. "Come on girl, when's the last time you had some free time to yourself!"

"I'm sorry okay. Look, maybe we can hang out during the weekend?" Natalie suggested, though it was more than likely it wasn't going to happen.

"Alright. But remember, you can't spend your whole high school years with Sun. You have to go out sometime, do your own thing!" Heather warned Natalie.

* * *

After school, Natalie thought about Heather's words. She really wanted to get out today, and do her own thing. But she hated asking Sun, because when she did, she'd go off on a whole speech about her responsibilities.

She made it to her apartment, slowly thinking about her options. Then she opened up the door, and stared over at Sun.

Sun was sitting right on the couch. She was also joined by her friend, Haley. The two of them were chatting in the living room, once more.

Natalie's lips let out a smile. Hopefully there was no dragon training, and she was free to do her own thing, the rest of the day.

Moving her feet slowly down the wooden floor, she approached Sun, and her guest. Natalie waited until Sun was completely done laughing. "Sun…?" She whispered, kind of shy at first.

"Yeah honey?" Sun looked over her shoulder, feeling concerned.

"Is there any dragon training this afternoon?" Sun nodded her head no. When Natalie heard that no, she felt like jumping into the air. And that's exactly what she did. "Awesome!!!" She screamed out.

This was her moment, to finally get out and do her thing. She looked over at Haley who was laughing at her. "You are just, like your father." Haley spilled out.

Suddenly, Natalie's mind wasn't on her friends anymore. She had never heard anything about her father. So to know someone who actually knew him, it was a dream come true. Yeah sure to maybe he did 'abandon' her as a baby, but she always wanted to know where she'd came from.

"You knew my father!?" She exclaimed out.

Sun nodded her head for approval, and Haley turned back to Natalie. "Yup. Actually, he's my brother…"

What? Her aunt was sitting in her living room, the whole time? Why didn't Sun ever tell Natalie? "Really? Does that mean I have to call you…Aunt Haley?"

Haley shook her head. "No…Haley is just fine."

"What was my father like, when he was my age!?" Natalie found herself saying. She couldn't help herself; she was so interested in here about his father's life.

A little giggle came out of Haley's mouth. "My brother was so annoying! He used to use these unbearable hip-hop slangs that no one could understand him." Sun started to crack up a bit too. "He was so irresponsible; he was always late for dragon training…" Natalie's head started to turn. Was this her future? Was she going to act just like her father, when time comes? Sun gave Haley a look; maybe she was going too detailed. "But…Jake was always a good brother. And a way better American Dragon, than what I'll ever be."

"Jake?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

"Do you know my…mother's name?" She has heard about her father now. Maybe Haley has a thing or to about her mother.

"Her name was, Rose."

Rose; it sounded so pretty when Haley said it. "How was my mother?"

A warm grin appeared on Haley's face. "Oh…Rose. She was so beautiful; actually you have her eyes." Natalie tried to picture her mom, with the same blue eyes as herself. "She was so smart, talented, and I swear she could fight like no other. I always said she was deserved someone better, than Jake." It seemed to Natalie, that Haley either hated, or respected her brother. By the way she kept describing him, it she couldn't tell which one. "But really…Jake and Rose were so in love. Not even their careers could get in the way of their love. To bad Rose had to…go so soon." Haley pointed her head down. But Haley's face soon rose up. She figured it was getting late, and Natalie has heard enough already. "Well, look at the time. I better get going… I'll call you later Sun." She waved good-bye, at the two.

Natalie found herself staring right at Sun, as Haley abruptly left their home.

* * *

**Hmm...maybe it's just me, but I think Haley left out a few minor details, about Natalie's parents. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

Sun reached out her arms, as if she was tired. She then got up from her spot on the couch, and slowly walked over to the hallway. Natalie however, wasn't going to let Sun go just yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natalie whispered. But the whisper was loud enough, for Sun to here. Sun knew this was the time; the time for the truth.

She turned around, and gave out a giant grin. Sun tried to act like nothing was going on, when it was obvious something wasn't being said. "Tell you what huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me…that she was my Aunt?!" Natalie stood up. Either she was being very dramatic about this, or this really made her angry. Sun rose up a finger to respond, but Natalie cut in front of her. "And that she knew about my parents! And if you were her dragon master, you probably knew them too!!" Her voice was turning more and more into screams.

Sun could tell Natalie was getting a bit tense. "Well…I…" She tried to think of an answer.

But one again, Natalie didn't let her speak. "All my life, I thought I was just some orphan you adopted. But you actually knew my real parents! Why didn't you ever tell me!!" She threw out her arm. Tears started to stream down her face. It was like this piece of her life was just now filled, but it could have been filled years ago.

"Because I didn't want you to know!!" Sun yelled back at her. This was like the first time ever, that Sun actually raised her voice to Natalie.

"KNOW WHAT!!?"

"I didn't…want you to know about…your birth…" Sun's voice calmed down. She drooped her head down, and slowly made her way back to the couch. Natalie could tell Sun was just about to say, something very serious. She decided she would stop yelling for now, and let Sun explain her story. "See, the day you were born…your mother had problems getting you out." Natalie looked at the scar on her arm. She knew about how she got stuck in her mom, but she never heard the whole story. "See the doctors had trouble removing your arm from her stomach. This was causing your mother…lots of pain. So they had to perform emergency surgery, before her went into shock. You made it out okay, but your mother…she couldn't handle it. She slipped away slowly, and soon…she was gone. Your father, Jake, was devastated. Not only that, he couldn't handle a baby all by himself. He moved on to an island on the coast of New York, and gave me to you. He said I would do a better job raising him, than what he could do."

Natalie's tears started to pour down. It hurt her so much, to see her own father hurting that bad. "Do…do you know where he's at now?" She tried to make out.

Sun knew it was a bad idea, for Natalie to see Jake. "No." She blankly said, even though she was lying. "See, your father moved on that island, to get away from everyone. He just lost three important people in his life…" Sun found herself rambling without paying attention to watch she was saying.

"Three people?" Natalie was listening closely to Sun's words. She knew she mentioned herself and her mother, who was the third person?

Sun stopped herself, and stared at Natalie. It was out of the bag now, guess she had to say it. "See, you had…a brother. A twin…brother."

Being overdramatic again, Natalie stood up and held her head. "A twin brother! Is there anything else you forgot to mention about my life!!" she started to say.

Sun gave out a faint smile, at her student. "No." She put her arm around Natalie, when she sat back down. "See, your mother was apart of the Huntsclan."

"My dad married a Huntsclan member!!!" Natalie started to freak out. How can her own father, marry to their worst enemy?

"No…" Sun shook her head. "She was born into the Huntsclan, but she left them when she found Jake was a dragon. Rose fell in love with him, and they never separated…" "But anyways, when humans are born with a dragon birth mark…" Natalie wondered in her mind, _where have I heard a dragon birth mark before?_ "They are put into the Huntsclan, as a member. Your twin brother was born with it. He was taken by the Huntsmaster, and went to the dark side…" She bent down her head.

"What…was his name?" Natalie had to know. She needed to know, her own brother's name.

"Is name is…William."

A thought popped into Natalie's mind. "WILLIAM!?" She screamed out. "but that's…that's my classmate!!" After all these years of him and her having classes together. Not only did she find out he was part of the Huntsclan; but he was her own brother!

* * *

**Now that Natalie knows the truth, what will she do?**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Brother

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 9: Oh Brother**

**Lame Chapter name :) I know**

Sun knew that William went to her school. She was never supposed to know that he was. And now that Natalie did know, who knows what she would do. "You mustn't tell him though Natalie!" Sun grabbed Natalie's shirt to keep her from going anywhere.

Natalie stared blankly at the wall. All her life, her brother has been right next to her, and she didn't even notice. "Why?" She finally spoke out, in a childish, confused voice.

"Remember, he's still a part of the Huntsclan. If you tell him you're a dragon, and that you're his sister, he might slay you. You must always keep your guard." Sun tried explaining to Natalie. But she still remained frozen in her place, unable to speak. "Promise?"

She slowly raised her head up and down. "Already, you go get ready for bed now…" Sun walked away into her chambers. Natalie slowly paced to her room, and relaxed on her bed. William just was a normal student in her class. He went from school friend, to love interest, to mortal enemy, to a relative. Thoughts ran lose of in her mind, on what she would say tomorrow at school. Would she tell him that he's her brother? And that he was born from a family of dragons? How could she explain this all, to him?

Next day at school, Natalie's heart raced once she got a glimpse of Will. And it wasn't racing because she was excited; it was racing because she was nervous. For all she knew, William could slay her right then and there. Or he could take it out the wrong way, and never talk to her. She didn't want to hurt Will, in any way. She tried to put on her best face, and walk into the classroom.

Eventually, she slowly made it to her desk. It was still early; barely anyone was in the classroom. And it just so happened, that Will was sitting next to her, again.

"Oooh, my back." William stretched out his arms. Lately, he has had a lot of pain coming from his spine. He then turned over, and stared at Natalie. "Hey Natalie, what's up." He asked her.

Natalie started to panic. She debated in her mind, if she should talk to him or not. But because she was so outgoing, her mind chose to talk to him. She decided to be all smooth like, and not to look worried. "I know who you are…"

Will turned up his head. He didn't get the question. "I don't get what you're saying…?"

"I know your part of the Huntsclan." She spoke to him again. William's eyes started to bug out, and his mouth was wide open. How did this girl, know about him being in the Huntsclan? Was she a friend, or foe? "How can you be, in the Huntsclan!?" She spoke, but low enough so no one else could hear.

By that answer, he figured she must be a foe. "You saw my mark, it is my destiny." He crossed his arms.

"This is way far from your destiny. Look, you're probably not going to believe me, but you were born into a family of dragons. One day, you can just slay your own father." Natalie yelled at him. She was going to say sister, but she thought it might be to obvious. Will bent down his eyebrows, and scowled at her. How dare she say that he was born from a family of horrible monsters? "You have to make, the right decision." She whispered to him.

Natalie stared at him, to respond to her. But Will didn't say anything. He jerked himself up, and moved to a seat in the back of the room. Natalie was afraid that this was going to happen. That he wouldn't accept the truth about him.

During class, Natalie peered back and forth at Will. Each time, Will would be staring right at her, evilly observing her.

* * *

**Short chap. I just wanted to have Natalie, talk to her brother. But will he side with Natalie, learn about his family? Or will he stick with the huntsclan, BE EVIL!!!!! WHO KNOWS!! I WILL TELL YOU WHO KNOWS, I DO :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Taking Down the Prey

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 10: Taking Down the Prey**

"Are you sure they knew your identity?" Huntsmaster asked his loyal apprentice.

Huntsman nodded his head. "I'm sure. She knew about me being in the Huntsclan." He reported to his master, about how someone in school confronted him, and knew about his life.

"Hmm…" The Huntsman leader put some thought into this. "It was probably a dragon. Keep your eyes, on that classmate of yours; if she is a dragon, I want her slain." The smallish kid nodded his head. "Now, I need you to alert the rest of the Huntsclan." The Huntsmaster paced himself down the room.

The teenager looked up at his master. It wasn't normal that a whole troop of clan members go at once. Unless there was something big to deal with, or there was going to be trouble. "Under what grounds…sir?" He wondered.

"There have been reports of a Sphinx in Central Park. They aren't easy to take down, but their hair can weaken any dragon that approaches it. With that much power, we can finally have our revenge, on them." He started laughing evilly. The little Huntsboy tried to put on a smile, but it wouldn't show. "I want that Sphinx, before sundown. And who knows, today could be the day you slay your first dragon." With that, the Huntsmaster walked from the room, leaving the kid by himself. More than ever he wanted to get into the Huntsclan, and finally be apart of something. Today could be the day that finally happens.

He ran out of the room, and reported to the secondary officers. Those upper Huntsclan members then reported back to the trainee members. Soon, about 15 (17 including the huntsman and his master) we preparing to take down this Sphinx. They packed into a Huntsclan helicopter, and set their course to Central Park.

Sun and Natalie walked home together today, seeing as it was Friday night. However, Natalie kept her mouth shut the whole walk home, which wasn't normal for her. Sun kept her eyes on the young child, wondering what puzzled her mind. Little did she know that she had exposed the truth about her brother's life to him, and he didn't take it out so well. Instead of bothering Sun about her predicament, Natalie figured it was best to keep her 1st period incident, to herself.

The copter landed in the middle of Central Park, hidden from the human eye. The squad of Huntsclan was out, searching the area. This was a big park, and for al they knew the Sphinx wasn't there. But they kept on searching, just in case.

About fifteen minutes later, the little huntsboy spotted something deeper into the trees. Him, along with five other Huntsmen, ran into the forest, and observed the foliage. Out of nowhere, their prey came out.

It was a 7 foot Sphinx, hiding behind a tree. Her face was as if she was human, but body resembled a lion. She had a large lion's tail along with a pair of huge eagle wings from her backside. She had long, black hair running down from her face, to the end of her tail. Her whole body glowed, of a haunting blue color. She was trying to reach back her arms, because unseen by the Huntsman, her wings were clipped together. As if some other bounty hunter was after her. But once she noticed she was no longer alone, she set her glowing blue eyes, onto her enemies.

"After her!!" Yelled the Huntsmaster. Suddenly a gang of Huntsclan ran up to the poor Sphinx, with their staffs set on kill. At first the Sphinx stood behind the tree, covering herself. But as they ran up to her, she knew she had to fight. She stepped forward on two feet, and sharply set her arms down. The glow around her body started to turn into energy, and she blasted at the clan. Six members went down, but it wasn't powerful enough to keep them out of the game. Around her side, was a magical bow and arrow. She got it out, and sent thousands of arrows at a time. But she even knew that a set of arrows wouldn't keep her save, from the Huntsmen.

Since Haley Long is the official American Dragon, everyday at 2:30pm, she does a quick inspection of the city. Just to make sure, everything's safe and sound. As she soared over Central Park, something caught her eye. "What's that?" She questioned herself, and then dived down to the tree tops. It seems as if two black poles were sticking out of the forest. She went down even further, to see it was a helicopter. Not just any copter, it was a Huntsclan one. She knew that they had to be somewhere in the forest. She dodged around every tree, searching for them.

Eventually, the young Sphinx's arrows ran out. She tried more of her energy blasts, as the clan. But it only weakened about 4 members. She was too tired, to do anything powerful than that. Her last resort was fist to fist combat. She lifted her body up with the tree, and ran to the huntsmen. With her claws glowing light, she slashed at anyone who came in her way. The apprentices walked back with fear, but the top leaders stood their ground, bashing their staffs at her. A few scars and bruises was all she got. Because of her sensitive skin, these sharp pains really did bother her. But she couldn't stop, or else she would be killed instantly.

The Huntsmaster tapped his staff on the ground, and it changed shape. "Enough, already!" He knew that she was weak enough. He lifted his staff in the air, and a net shot out of it. The clan members stepped back, and the net landed right on the Sphinx. This net was made of unicorn horn, not that strong but she was so weak; she couldn't get herself out. The Huntsmaster walked up to his victim, and stared into her glowing eyes. "We have her now!" He said, and started to laugh. The whole entire Huntsclan laughed with his joy.

"Not so fast, Huntsman!" The Huntsmaster turned around, to see a giant pink dragon a couple feet behind him. Haley looked down at the Sphinx; a cold shiver went through her scales. How was she supposed to free this creature, because if she walks any closer to it, she will be knocked unconscious, immediately.

"Get the Dragon!" The Huntsmaster yelled to his clan. Suddenly, about ten Huntsmen walked out from the trees, and over to Haley. She didn't see this many members, when she first arrived.

A rush of clan members ran toward the American Dragon. Staffs, swords, and plasma beams went everywhere. Haley tried dodging a few, but found herself getting gashed a bit her and there. She flew higher into the sky, then into the trees more to get a head start.

With the new technology out today, Haley was thankful she put on her watch. She reached out her arm, and recorded her voice. "Sun, I need your help. A group of Huntsman is in Central Park, they trapped a Sphinx. I can't do it alone, I need your help!!" Once she was done recording, she entered in the phone number, and sent it away.

* * *

**Took me awhile to write this chapter, been working on it for a couple days now. I needed something...something grand that the Huntsclan would need to come together for. I figured a Sphinx would be pretty grand. **


	11. Chapter 11: Help!

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 11: Help!**

Sun and Natalie walked into their house, and went their separate ways. Seeing as it was Friday, it meant there was no dragon training. Since Natalie had the rest of the night free, she figured she would spend it watching 6 hours of non-stop television. So she pranced over to the living room, and turned on the screen.

Walking the opposite way, Sun entered into the kitchen. "You want a grill cheese Natalie?" She called out to Natalie. She looked from the couch, to see Natalie nodding her head. 'No alfalfa sprouts please!' she whispered as her mind was concentrated by her favorite show. Sun just shook her head and closed her eyes.

She walked over to the counter, and pulled out a frying pan. Just as she passed by the telephone, she noticed that it was blinking a red light. "hmm…one missed call." Sun whispered to herself. She then pressed the blinking red light, and the video input right next to the telephone started to blink on. Seems that someone sent them, a video message. Sun set her pan down, and watched her telephone screen carefully.

It was Haley on the screen. She was in her dragon form (it wasn't likely that Haley used a video message, and if she did she rarely was in dragon form.) She seemed distracted, constantly looking backwards on the tape. She yelled out, "_Sun, I need your help. A group of Huntsman is in Central Park, they trapped a Sphinx. I can't do it alone, I need your help_!!" After it played all of it, the telephone called out: Transmission has ended.

Without a second thought, Sun ran out of the kitchen. She ran to the closet, and put on a coat. "Natalie, we need to go now!" She called out to Natalie from the living room.

"Hold on. This is the episode where Jason tells Roxanne his true identity as-" Natalie's eyes were locked on that monitor.

"I don't care. Haley needs our help in Central Park!" Sun put her arms on her hips. Once Natalie heard Haley's name, she knew that it was dragon business. This was way more important than some re-runned show. Natalie clicked the television off, and ran over to Sun's side. The two ran out the apartment, and went into dragon form.

Hovering over the city, the two dragons flew above the giant park. "I…I don't see anything…" Sun squinted her eyes, searching for her friend. Natalie hovered her arm over her head, to get the sun out of her eyes, and tried to get a better view of down below.

For a while there, all you could see is the leaf bunches on the trees. But something kept coming up and down, and Natalie noticed it. "Over there!" She called out. From all the way up here, it looked as if a tiny dragon kept popping up and down from the area. This was their best lead to go about, so the dived down into the park.

Natalie kept close to Sun's side, as they entered into the foliage. There, they saw a giant creature stuck inside a net. Natalie floated forward a bit, to try and free it.

Sun held out her arm, to block Natalie's way. "No, don't go by her…" She warned her student.

Confused, Natalie turned back to Sun. "Why-?"

"She's a Sphinx. If you go anywhere near her, you'll pass out." Sun explained. Natalie didn't get her, really. She never heard of a creature that could make you pass out by just going near it. But right now, it wasn't the time for questions. Because right behind them, stood a bunch of clan members. Then charged up at them, and they turned around to fight.

Sun Park went after three upper class Huntsmen, standing right beside her. She slashed her tail at them, and knocked them down. She then paused herself, and prayed her arms. A ray of light went around the area, and she shot it at the men. The strange light surrounded them, and made them feel a bit…drowsy. Instantly, the three of them were out cold.

Natalie went the other direction, taking on two Huntsmen of her own. The two slashed their staffs at her, both going different ways. Natalie flew up higher, and let out a burning fire at the two. They stepped back enough so they wouldn't get hit; but did not get singed. But now a bolting fire stood between the two, and her.

Eventually, the two had more than what they could take. Over 10 huntsmen stood at their feet, and they were only two dragons. Sun was pinned to a tree, unable to move. Natalie was surrounded, by still free to travel. More and more…their spirits were knocked down.

Suddenly, a Huntsman flew out from the sky, and onto the ground. The man landed right in front of Sun, laying in defeat. Looking up, you could see a dragon coming. Since there was only one dragon Natalie had heard of, she figured that this pink dragon was Haley. The dragon then kicked the Huntsman, to finish him off. "Haley?" Sun looked up, and tail whipped the Huntsman that cornered her.

"Sun." Haley whispered. Another upper level Huntsman then charged at her, and jabbed his staff into her chest. Haley flew back, and landed on to the ground. The Huntsman then stood up, and pointed his staff, right at her.

"Haley, we can't do this. We're outnumbered!" Sun spoke, trying to stay as calm as she could.

Haley blew a whirlwind of fire, at her rival. The Huntsmen then flew backwards, hitting a tree. Haley hovered into the air, and faced Sun. "I know…. Do you think you can Natalie can handle things for a bit? I'm going to get some more help." Suddenly Haley pounced into the air, and flew.

"Haley, wait-" Sun called out to her, but it was too late, she was already gone. Who were the two of them, suppose to handle this many Huntsman, alone?

* * *

**Anyone notice the TV show that Natalie was watching? It's suppose to be American Dragon, I just changed the names of the characters. xDDD**

**But where is Haley going to get help at:O FIND OUT...EVENTUALLY!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Get Together

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 12: A Get-Together**

Haley flew high into the sky, almost touching the clouds. She had in mind a couple of people she could call out for help. One of them would be harder to convince than others…

Haley soared downward now, close by the harbor. It smelt of fish guts and sea water. But Haley didn't mind the smell much; she had more important things to worry about. Passing the fishy smell now, it was straight sea from here on out. The only thing that you could see, was the water from down below.

About a good two miles away, something started to appear in the water. From far away, it looked like a tiny island, which was exactly what it was. Haley flew even harder, until she finally landed on the solid rock.

On this little small getaway island, you should see a couple of palm trees, a shore line, and a pretty big house. This house looked more like a beach house, than any normal house. Haley returned to dragon form, and walked on the sand, to the house.

She trolled up the porch steps, and was about to go through the screen door. But she looked over on the porch, to see someone fast asleep, on a rocking chair.

This certain someone, was who she was looking for. And this certain someone, just so happened to be her big brother, Jake Long. Jake, now 36 years old, spent most of his days like this. Sitting on his porch, pasted out on his chair. He laid there in a white t-shirt, and short pants. His hair was still spiky, and still green. He hasn't changed much, even after all these years.

Haley set her hands on her hips. She was disappointed; her brother would act this slothful. Right next to him, was a small table. On the table, there was a glass filled with god knows what. Haley abruptly grabbed the glass, and dumped the liquid onto her brother, waking him up from his slumber.

"Huh…what?" Jake said, looking around, as if he was confused. Then, he caught his eye on his sister. So many years since their last visit, and he still didn't appreciate her coming over. "Oh, it's you. What do you want!?" Jake crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrow.

"Jake, it's time to get your lazy ASS up. Your kids need your help!" Haley complained to her brother.

Hearing that his kids needed his help, only made him feel worse. "They don't need me, I'm a horrible father. Go find someone else, who can do better." He slumped on his chair, feeling sorry for himself. He had never been there ever for his kids. To go back now, would only prove how good they turned out, without him.

Haley shook her head, _what kind of piece of crap has my brother turned into?_ Thought in her mind. When Jake was living with her, he was the cockiest, annoying, flashed out guy you could ever meet. But here…he didn't even seem like that person anymore. "Jake, just because you weren't there for them, doesn't make you a bad father. Little Natalie is just like you, she's even curious about meeting you." Jake lifted up his head. His own daughter, wanting to meet him, even if he has never been there.

"Look, there's a whole gang of Huntsclan down in Central Park. Sun, Natalie, and I are trying as best as we can to take them down. But there's too many. So like it or not, we need your help." She firmly said to her brother.

Jake's eyes looked into his sister's. He pinched down his eyebrows, and gave out a smile. "Let's do this." His confidence was put back into place. He jumped out of his rocking chair, and ran into his house. "Fu…?" He yelled.

Suddenly, something started to move under a mess of junk. Fu Dog pulled out his head, and let out a big yawn. "Ahh…what's up kid?" He yelled out. Then he turned around, and noticed him and Haley, together.

"Hey Fu, nice seeing you again." Haley greeted. The Shar-pei and she kept in touch all these years, just in case she needed some potions for a mission.

Jake stood at the front of the door, staring at the dog. "Fu, we need to go. There's some dragon business, we need to take care of."

Fu Dog wagged his tail. That was the first time in a LONG time, he had heard of them doing any dragon business. Just then, Jake went into dragon form, and grabbed Fu. Then Haley went into her dragon form too, and the two flew out of the house, heading out to sea.

"Before we go to Central Park, we need to make another stop." Haley called out to her brother. With the currents and the speed that they were going, it was hard to see.

"Huh-" Jake stared at his sister. He thought that Haley only came out for him? Who else was she going to get?

Haley giggled a bit, and shook her head. "You might remember these people; they used to be friends of yours." Even with a big hint like that, Jake still didn't know who she was talking about. "Trixie? Spud?" Haley pointed out the obvious.

Jake's smile widened even farther. He hasn't seen or heard of his friends, in a long time. "You still…know them-" He spoke out. He was overjoyed to see his best friends, after all these years.

"They were clients in my business firm." Haley owned and operated her very on business. Guess her intelligents came in handy. "From then on, we keep in touch. We talk about you, a lot though." Haley clued in Jake a bit, about what she talks about with her friends.

"What…what to you say about me?" Jake wondered what possibly embarrassing things she could of told Trixie and Spud. All Haley could do was laugh. "No I'm serious, what do you say about me?" Jake tried to harass her into telling him.

Once again, all Haley could do was laugh. But Jake stopped bothering her, for now. They now passed the harbor, and were back into the city. It had been a long time, since Jake has sent his beautiful site.

* * *

**After so Long, hey I can pun too :P, brother and sister reunite! AWW SO CUTE:) Now let's see how Jake can make a first impression, on his two kids.**

**(if you notice, Haley mentions that he needs to help BOTH of his kids. hmm...)**


	13. Chapter 13: Enter Into the Battle

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 13: Enter Into the Battle**

Now heading back the other way, Haley had Spud in her hands, and Jake carried Trixie who was carrying Fu. The five of them were preparing up, to defeat the Huntsclan.

"So, Trixie, Spud, how you guys been?" Jake couldn't help but wonder how his friend's live was.

"We've been fine, thank you very much." Trixie said, with the same attitude she had years ago. Her hair now was really long; her curly hair ran down her neck, stopping at her back. Other than that, she looked exactly the same as she would 15 years ago.

Spud, just like Trixie, still resembled what he a long time ago. His hair was a bit longer, than what it was before, but not that much longer. But he did stop wearing that ridiculous beanie on his beautiful hair. "Actually Jake, Trixie lives down the street from me." Haley added. "She's married to Kyle Wilkins, and Spud is well…single."

Spud started to shake around a bit. "I won't be single for long!" He said, as if he was all cool and all. Everyone rolled their eyes, as if!

"So, you guys are friends with my sister?" Jake still couldn't imagine Trixie and Spud even speaking to his little sister.

Haley gave a mean look at her brother. "Yeah, Haley's pretty cool. She's been giving me and Spud some Kung Fu lessons."

Haley coughed. "Ahem…Tai Chi." Being the no-it-all that she was, she had to correct Trixie.

"Whatever!"

"So, do you guys still help out with the drag business?" Jake asked.

"Ahh, sometimes." Spud answered. "Not as much as we used to with you, though."

Hearing that, made Jake thing back to old memories. Memories of when he was young, happy, and back on the main land. "It's great seeing you guys, I really missed you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But right now, let's go kick some Hunt's butt!" Trixie called out as soared over Central Park.

Sun and Natalie were exhausted. Sun prayed in her mind that Haley would show up soon, because she doesn't know how much more she could take of this.

Their current positions are as followed: Sun was flying in the air, dodging every coming staff that came to her. The Huntsmen's staff usually knocked down a tree or to. When she had free time, she would cast a light spell or two, but that didn't happen.

Natalie was on the other side of the tree, facing the rest of the clan. Even with five years of training, she still wasn't prepared for this. She karate kicked on Huntsman, and bashed her tail in another. She then blew out some fire, at the one standing next to him. The three flew backwards, letting more Huntsclan come threw. A female Hunts member went up to her this time, swinging her staff back and forth. Natalie jumped onto her head, and hopped into the air. She then pushed up her feet, on the Huntsgirl's back. The girl's back snapped, and she fell to the ground. Her face was now locked on the leader Huntsmaster. But squads of Huntsclan members were waiting behind him. Sweat dropped down from her forehead, she was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Suddenly, a whoosh noise came from up above the park. Haley was back, and ready to fight. She brought along a dog, another dragon, and two humans. But to Natalie, she had no clue who these people were.

Natalie gave a quick glimpse at the other dragon. He had a certain vibe, to him. One that Natalie had never felt, before. But she couldn't keep that thought in her mind long. Because she still had a squad of Huntsclan, waiting for her.

"Hey Huntsman!" Yelled out Jake. The Huntsmaster eyed the red dragon, recognizing his voice and appearance. Anger rushed through, his whole body. "Remember me?" Then, Jake soared over to the Huntsmaster, jabbing him in the stomach with his feet. The Huntsmaster flew backwards, but bent down his knees and landed on the ground. He growled with anger, and ran back up to the dragon with the pointed side of his staff up. He then tossed his sword by twice, aiming it at Jake. But being so swift, Jake dodged both swings, and blew out an intense fire at the man.

Spud and Trixie observed the battlefield, dragons and Huntsclan fighting back and forth. Spud ran into the middle of the action, and set his arms into a kung fu position. "Hey Huntsmen! Wanna piece of me!" He yelled out in confidence. One Huntsman stopped, and laughed at Spud. He then blasted out a plasma beam, and aimed it at him. Spud jumped into the air to dodge it, and screamed out in terror.

Trixie caught Spud as he jumped in the air. All she could do was roll her eyes and sigh. Suddenly, Trixie felt a tug onto her pants. "Come on, I need your guys help." Fu Dog ordered, then ran over to a nearby tree. Trix dropped down Spud, and followed.

Under this tree, was a poor creature trapped into a net. The creature's eyes were closed, and it seemed almost dead. "What is it?" Trixie looked over the strange thing.

Fu put his nose under the net, and tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy. "She's a Sphinx. Half human, half lion, and half eagle. Her hair can render any dragon of its powers…" Fu Dog then got on two paws. Around each corner of the net, there were four black circle weights that held it down. Fu grabbed one of them, and started pulling it upward. He was trying to lift it up, at this angle.

"Awww, she looks so sad!" Spud started poking the Sphinx, waking her up from her slumber. She now stared her glowing eyes, and the humans.

"If you don't mind, I could use some help trying to free her!!" Fu yelled out as he pulled the net. Trixie and Spud then hasted over to Fu's side, and grabbed a weight. They pulled it up, as far as they could. Far enough, for the Sphinx to escape. The Sphinx hid behind the tree, still terrified of the strangers.

"It's okay; we aren't going to hurt you." Trixie tried to calm her down. Then Fu trolled around to her back, to see her two back wings clipped together. Trixie pulled out the barb compressor that held her wings together. With that thing off of them, the Sphinx gave one last look at her rescuers. Then she flew into the air, and disappeared. The three of them turned back around, and entered into the battle.

* * *

**Aww, some old friends now meet back up. JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!! XD but the old times couldn't be like this, because now Jake is with his two kids, that don't even know him! Let's hope they figure it out, eventually!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sibling Rivalry

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 14: Sibling Rivalry **

The battle started to get fierce. Even though the sides were outnumbered. I mean they only have three adult dragons, one teenager dragon, a dog and two humans. That's not a lot of help, where there's a full trained squad of Huntsclan.

Jake and Haley were working together, side by side. Haley would do the punch and kick moves, a quality that she favored. Any near Huntsclan member would get a jab in the stomach, a kick to fling them out of the way. Occasionally she could combo them, and add a little tail action to it.

On the other hand, Jake preferred to use his hot tamale fire breathe. He could send out a fire spin faster than you could say…well, anything. This however, would usually scare away the clan, not defeat them. So when necessary, he would do a little fist combat. And When Jake and Haley were close enough to each other; they'd pick up the nearest Huntsman, grabbed each of his arms with their tails, and spin him around in the air. Then, they would let him go, and watch them fly.

Sun was normally alone, without anyone's help. Since her claws weren't as tough as Jake's or Haley's were, Sun had to resort to using tail and fire moves. A Huntsclan member would approach her. Then she would swipe her tail back and forth across his face, and then she'd flip around and let out a burning blue fire.

Trixie and Spud stood together, as usual. But since they were versing a whole gang of Huntsclan, there wasn't much they could do. Their fighting skills weren't as helpful, and they lacked magical powers. But just because they weren't dragons, doesn't mean they couldn't help.

"Yo Fu, hand me some of your magical mojo!" Trixie yelled over to Fu, who was hiding behind a tree.

Fu stood up on two hind legs, and shook around his body. Out from his wrinkles, bottles of magical potions started to fly out. "Here you go kid. Just toss this at them, and they'll be frozen solid." Trixie and Spud ran over to Fu's side.

"OOH let me try!" Spud grabbed a potion, and flinged it into the air. However the bottled shifted with the wind, and broke because it hit the tree. Now the giant tree that stood there was frozen solid. "Oops." Spud cringed at the site of Trixie.

"Spud!!" Trixie yelled at him. Spud cowered downward. She then grabbed another potion on the floor, and threw it out into the opening. A Huntsclan member that stood in front of Sun now was frozen in its place. "YEAH! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Trixie bragged to Spud, as if it was so easy. The two of them (including Fu) continued to toss some of those bottles, into the air.

Now all that was left was Natalie. Natalie flew around the whole park, trying to avoid the Huntsmen that chased her. She was tired and weak, so her best option was to out fly them. The men that chased her were getting very exhausted from their long walk. Once they started to slow down, Natalie knew she had to take them out. She turned around, and zoomed back to her prey. Then she punched them two times each, and they went down cold. Even though she was very tired of doing this, Natalie knew she had to go back, and help out even more.

Now free from any enemies, for now, Natalie soared around the whole park, and went by the other side of Jake. She held up her position, and waited for a foe to come.

The Huntsmaster saw the free dragon, and it was the younger one too. He knew that this would be an easy trophy. He started to run up to her, but someone held out his arm, and blocked his way. "This one's mine, master." Said his apprentice. The Huntsmaster respected the boy's wishes, so that he may finally slay his first dragon.

Out from the trees, the huntsman popped out, and pointed his staff right at Natalie. "Will." Natalie said under her breathe. Now that she knew that this was her own brother, how on Earth was she supposed to fight him? Her only option was to, fly away. She faced the opposite direction, and flew forward.

The younger huntsman followed her, running like no human before him. He was sending plasma beams, all around the area. Not only did she have to the dodge the coming trees, she had to watch out for any beams that might hit her.

Jake turned around, to see the two of them gone. Without a doubt, Jake beat down the Huntsman in front of him, and followed. The Huntsmaster saw his apprentice leave the area before hand. He followed as well, so he may see his young apprentice finally slay his first dragon.

Natalie found herself slowing down her speed; she was too tired to keep moving like this. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her brother right on her tail. He swung at her, hitting her back legs. Natalie lost her balance, and tripped. She fell onto the ground, and looked over to Will. "Please, I know you don't want to do this…" Natalie whispered, trying to convince him otherwise.

"Are you kidding me? I've waited all my life, to slay a dragon." Will laughed in front of her face.

"Please, just trust me on this…" Natalie kept on praying.

"Trust you, how can I-" Suddenly from a distance, you could hear the Huntsmaster yelling behind them. 'What are you waiting for? Slay the Dragon!!'

With the little chat, Natalie had a change to escape. She pushed herself off the ground and proceeded higher in the air. But a blast from Will's plasma beam shot right on her under scales. Natalie fell to the ground, and landed on the outside of the Park, on the sidewalk. Too weak to get up, all Natalie could do his lay there, and wait for death to show.

The huntsman then grabbed onto a tree, and grabbed onto a higher branch. Then he swung around it. "Say good-bye dragon!" He yelled, then he let go of the branch, and soared in the air. He pointed his pointed side of his staff up, and aimed it right toward the Dragon. "Ai-yah!" He yelled in the air, to show his strength. Natalie closed her eyes, and hoped for the best.

But…nothing was happening. Natalie squinted her eyes open, and stared up into the sky. Her brother was…changing. A pair of wings was on his back, keeping him from falling down. Will turned around, and freaked himself out. He dropped his staff, to the ground. "What's…what's happening to me?" He started to cry. Suddenly, a scaly leg was showing. Then another…then a long tail grew out. Then…a giant blue tornado of light surrounded him. And when it was gone, a dragon appeared in its place.


	15. Chapter 15: Family Reunion

**A Broken Family**

**Chapter 15: Family Reunion**

The Huntsmaster cringed at the site. His very own, apprentice, one that he has raised since birth, is a dragon. "It's a dragon!!!?" He yelled. His angry voice echoed throughout the whole park.

William looked around his body. He was covered in purple scales! His Huntsclan outfit disappeared, showing his short black spiky hair. He looked back to his wings, which were flapping at a fast rate. He was ashamed, and terrified at the same time.

"How can this happen!" He cried out.

The Huntsmaster walked up to his apprentice. To him, he wasn't his apprentice, anymore. "You are one of them!" He accused him. It was hard for him to say that. Because this young boy was a loyal and trusted member, of the clan. It is hard; to break a bond that tough, but it must be done.

"No, Master…" Will dropped down a bit, but his wings kept him in the air. "I'm...still apart of the clan...!" He looked over to the other dragon, lying on the floor. Suddenly the other red dragon flew over to her side.

The Huntsmaster leaned his staff forward, and aimed it at William. Will started to panic, and his wings stopped flapping. He crawled on the floor, looking up at the Huntsman. The Huntsmaster's eyes were shut; it was too painful to see. He then lifted up his staff, and aimed it at Will's left foot. Sticking out from his dragon scales, you could see a Huntsclan mark that was glowing green. The Huntsman jabbed his staff into his foot, and started slicing it. Will screamed in pain, as he jabbed the pointed part of his staff deeper, past his scales. One he was finished, the birthmark could not be seen. All that was left was a wound, and blood gushing out from his heel.

"You are not, one of us." The Huntsman turned his cape over, and made a sharp turn around. He picked up his old trainee's staff, and walked over to the rest of the clan, back into the park. They all got into the helicopter, and flew off.

Natalie crawled onto the ground, over to her brother. "Will! Are you okay!?"

William set his head up, and moved his shoulders the opposite direction. He had a sudden fear, of these dragons. But he then stared back at her, when he heard him say his name. "Wait…how do you know my name?" He questioned.

Natalie closed her eyes, and a pink tornado appeared around her body. When it was gone, a young girl laid in her place. This young girl just so happened to be his schoolmate. "Natalie?" Will faintly said.

"Yeah," She started to smile. She then put her arms around Will, and lifted him up.

Suddenly, the red dragon flew up to them, and grabbed them both. "Are you guys alright!!" The red dragon hugged them both.

Will and Natalie felt a bit...uncomfortable. "Umm…sir. Why are you hugging us?" Natalie decided she would be the one to say it.

Jake then let them go, and glanced back and forth. Guess no one explained to them, what their father looked like. "Don't you guys know?" Both put down their eyebrows. "I'm your father…"

Natalie's face started to light up. All these time her father was right next to her, and no one told her. She looked over at Sun, who nodded her head up. "You're my…father!!" She said aloud. She put her arms out, and gave him another hug.

"Father?" William couldn't believe it. "Hold up, let me get this straight. You, are my father?" This was too much for him to hear.

After Natalie let him go, Jake looked back at his son. "Yes, I am."

William gave out a scared look. Jake knew he needed some time to think about all this. So floated back by the park, next to Trixie and Spud.

Natalie crawled onto her side, and started ripping her shirt off. Then she tied it around, Will's foot. "Here you go; this should help with the bleeding…"

"Wait…" Will was still trying to process all these. "So if that's my father. And he's your father... wouldn't that make us…?"

"Yep. I'm your sister…twin actually." Natalie sat closer to Will.

He couldn't believe it. How can they be…brother and sister? "Well if you were my sister…how come you never told me?"

"Well actually, I just found out recently too." She gave out a giggle.

Will pressed down his foot, as if it was stinging and bleeding even more. "Okay, this is a lot for me to know. Okay so you are my sister…and he's my father…" Natalie shook up her head. "Any other relatives that I should know of!?"

Natalie gave out a small giggle. "Well, see that pink dragon over that. That's our Aunt."

Will fell back on his head. He was now with a family of dragons, his mortal enemies! Well, guess there's some things he's going to have to get used to. He then felt around his body, and noticed he was still in dragon form. "I have one last question to ask. HOW DO I TURN BACK TO NORMAL!?"

She grabbed Will's shoulders, and pushed him down. She felt a new connection, between them. "You just have to imagine your human form. That's it." Will then closed his eyes, and pressed down on his first really hard. After a while, he finally returned to his human form. His mask was still around his head. He took off his Huntsmask, and threw it to the ground.

The whole crew headed back to Sun and Natalie's apartment. It wasn't that big for that many people, but it was the closest house. Sun carried Will down to her couch. Then she opened up her palms, and pressed on his leg. "This might sting a little, but it's going to help the pain." Suddenly a rush of light flew down form her hands, to his foot. William shut his eyes, trying to sooth the pain. But once her hands were off of his foot, William stood up. "Hey, it does feel better." He said, as if he actually doubted her.

Natalie stood sat over by Will, and giggled. Will looked around the room, looking at everyone here. For the first time ever, he felt like he was apart of something. Yeah maybe some were magical, but that was something he could handle. But then the two were joined, by their own father. "Hey you two, mind if I join." Jake sat in the middle, of them, wrapping his arms around both of their necks

Both couldn't help, but feel strange. Yeah, their dad seemed like a cool dude, but why was he never there for them? Why did he have to leave them? "Dad…" Natalie whispered, it felt weird saying that for the first time. "How come I never met you, before?"

"Yeah, and if I'm from a magical family, wouldn't you want to keep me away from the Huntsclan?"

Jake let out a big sigh, and moved his arms back to his side. "You see kids, they day you were born, the Huntsclan came after you Will. I tried to stop him…I did…but it was too late. Then soon after, your mother died giving birth to Natalie. I panicked, I felt like a failure. So I had to give you to Sun, I knew she could be a better parent than what I could. I didn't want to…disappoint you." He felt as if he was going to cry.

Natalie felt as if she was going to cry too. "Look, dad. I don't care if you didn't raise me, or if you did. The thing I care about is seeing you…here."

Jake felt a calming pain, in his heart. I opened up his arms, and reached out for his kids, once more. This time however, they hugged back. Seems that this family was broken into different pieces, but those pieces are finally being put back together.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

well..

**Maybe THE END!!! xD I haven't decided if I want this to be the ending... or not. I planned it to end on this note, but now I think I should add more. I'm actually thinking about writing a sequel to this story, which I didn't plan either. **

**BUT DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER! STILL DEBATING xDDD :)**


End file.
